


Personal Hell

by SivirIsASexyBeast



Series: Personal Hell [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, He was too late to save her, Hell and Forgiveness, Last Bullet to Redeem, Redemption, what if Angela died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:46:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8355769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SivirIsASexyBeast/pseuds/SivirIsASexyBeast
Summary: Jack has to travel his personal hell, his secrets and face his anger and ghosts just to get his love back. basically A 10 or 11 short chapter series. depiction of hell, redemption and regrets.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Ever wonder if Jack was the one too late to save Angela? Read the last circle to see the ending of the story, it’s a surprise

“GABE! LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS!” I was too weak, I was tired, I was bleeding I saw my best friend pointing a gun at her, my love; I saw fear on her eyes “Angela! RUN!!” she can’t…. she was afraid. Afraid of me, and afraid of Gabe “Let’s see here Jack, your legs are fast enough to catch a bullet, yes?” he was challenging me, he wants to see me suffer… GODDAMNIT! I shoved Gabe, he knocked me down, I was still conscious as he grabs Angela by the hand and lets her kneel in front of me “I gave you a chance, Jack, but you blew it” He… He forced me to watch the execution of my woman “GABE!! JUST FUCKING KILL ME, LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS PLEASE” I…. I cried in front of them, as I fell on my knees, I begged… I pleaded for him not to do it I saw him laugh, an evil laugh as he responded to my pleads “Now, Jack, you’re pleading, that’s funny, very funny” he was laughing, as he grabbed a knife, he… PLEASE NO…. “Jack I want you to lie to her, LIE! Tell her it’ll be alright” I… I… “Angie, it’s…. It’s okay; it’ll be fine I won’t let him hurt you” he plunged a knife on her back; the blade pierced her and went out of her chest “NO!! YOU MOTHER FUCKER” I… failed her, I failed to protect the one I love, I’ve been failing all this time, I stood up, “JUST FUCKING DIE!” I grabbed the knife he used, I took him down, I stabbed him, again and again and again he screamed “Enjoy your personal hell Jack… hahahahaha ENJOY!” I stabbed him at the chest, he stopped laughing, he laid motionless, dead, I went back to look at my love, she was bleeding…. “A….Angie, please don’t die… I promised you I will take care of you, don’t die on me baby.. Please” she… she was powerless to help me, I was also powerless to help her, she was dying on my arms “Angie please don’t…. I won’t know what to do if you die… I can’t go on please just stay awake” she held me by the face “J-Jack, I…. I…. know you… you did your best… a-and I’m sorry I-I can’t be of any use for you” NO! she… she was helpful, she was strong, she… she’s fading away from me…. “Angie, NO! don’t close your eyes” I… felt powerless, I can’t do this alone…. She was the one being tough for all of us, but she’s here, dying in front of me…. She was motionless…. “Angie”… no response “ANGELA!” not even a single breath… “ANGIE! This is not a good joke” she wasn’t responsive… “GOD DAMNIT” I can’t even…. I can’t even do anything to reverse this hell… I…. I curse god, I cursed everyone… as I fell exhausted, I…. I collapsed my eyesight faded to darkness, I was in tears as I held her in my arms, I fell unconscious and after a brief moment, I… woke up and there was nothing in front of me…. but blinding light.


	2. Limbo and Suicide

I woke up in a hospital… Overwatch Med Bay, there was a man sitting in front of me “Ah I see you’re awake, Welcome back to the land of the living” “….” I responded “Awww, c’mon it’s me Jesse” Yet I was still in pain just to talk… he stood up and motioned his hand towards the door and said “Let’s take a walk”… he opened the door and I stood up to walk and as soon as I went out of the room, the place went dark… I… was walking in a swamp, he was still walking with me and he said “Welcome to Limbo…. Your personal hell starts here” I was furious at him… but before I can even land a hit… he pointed something opposite his direction…. There was a tree….. And a blanket, it was covering something… I approached the blanket and uncovered…. Something…. A… oh my God… NO! A fetus laid there fresh blood, with a familiar pistol with it…. “You never knew, Jack Morrison, you never knew your woman was carrying a child when she was stabbed” My knees weak with exhaustion, I staggered and I was on my knees clutching the sides of the blanket, “No… No Jesse I didn’t know I was… I…““you neglected her…. You abandoned her… your loving woman died because you were too busy for work, too busy for her…” Jesse wasn’t the man I knew…. He showed me what happened months ago… he showed me Angela, praying begging “I know I never believed in a God… but please, just bring my Jack Home” she was holding her belly, “Just bring him home for me” she was praying… what have I done to deserve this… I… I broke down in silent sobs… McCree held my shoulder…. “You can still bring that back, Jack, you can and you still have time” I stood up and I grabbed her gun, the only remembrance I have of her. And we went on…  
Do IT!  
We were walking the silent path…  
DO IT!  
“Did you say something Jesse?” I asked him  
DO IT!  
I’m losing control… I rose the gun up… “DO IT” I was shaking, “DO IT” I pointed the gun on my head… “DO IT!” I resisted, I fought myself, never raising the gun up my head…. “DO IT!” the voices running back and forth on my head, “DO IT JACK, DO IT JACK… DO IT JACK!!!!!” “JAAAAAAACK!!” I heard a faint voice before I cleared up and it was Jesse, He took me down just moments before I pulled the trigger, “I can’t afford you dyin’ here pal” “Just what is this place” he looked down on me and once more he said “This is Limbo, and if you’re plannin’ to die here pal, you won’t see your woman again” the long silence was killing me, he motions some directions towards the swamp, but while we were walking, he broke the silence “I know you’re tryin’ to kill yourself, this is the feeling of suicide, Jack, voices…. Voices telling you to do it, your body responding to their calls” we stopped again….. he told me to look at the waters… “Look what you did wrong”… I saw myself…. I was angry… no… depressed “I can’t do this anymore…. I… I… I’m breaking… I want out of this….” I can’t watch anymore but McCree forced me “This is the most important part and I want you to watch…” there I saw her, Angela… she was knocking on my door “Jack… Please don’t do this… Please… talk to me…” I… wanted out, I just want to stop...” she can hear me crying, she can hear me suffering, she’s feeling what I was feeling, she cared for me… but I wanted to choose the easy way out… “you tried, but you can’t get yourself to do it” I was on my knees “The pressure of seeing people die in front of me, all the controversies, all…. They were taking a toll on me, and I wanted out” “And….. you…. Wanted out, it ain’t easy, Right” My life was a mess. “that’s the first one, and when this ends, you might have to change” McCree was right…. I was a bad person, and I should stay in my own personal hell. “if you’re done cryin’ we’re movin, get up” I stood up and continued our walk.


	3. Pain in Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the title said it all

As we went deeper and deeper in the swamp… we saw a lone Door… Jesse led me here, he wanted me to wait and listen to him, “This door leads to the next “Place”, but before he opened the door, he asked, “How many times have you cheated on her?” I stood silent… “Ah yeah, many times that you could count, yeah” I can’t admit it to him; I cheated on her when I’m at work or when I’m the field, I… I… was a dirty man, I slept with a lot of women, without her knowledge “And you promised that you won’t, well let’s find out” he opened the door, we were transported to a place, raining, no…. stormy, “this is the storm of lust, where a lot of people sinned just in the name of sex” rape…. Sodomy… you name it, I did it to all the women I met, I raped a woman, I did things unspeakable even she would be disgusted to me, I just gritted my teeth as we walked for hours, “Remember that” he pointed on the wall, that was the mission when I was in Europe “Go…. Men…” I saw a man smiling with anger in his eyes “grab all the women”…. I took one woman “You look good for a mother… I ain’t buyin’ it” I saw myself on that man, NO! That was me, I was about to rape the woman… I stripped her down and I was abusing her… I kept on laughing while she was crying and clawing her way out of me…. “You see, you were a bad person, You don’t deserve her” all of my sins are piling up faster… “Just get me out of here” they were the only words I can say to him, but he assured me… the torture wasn’t done.  
I was hungry for women, I practically needed women near me, I craved them, I craved their smell, the smell that only hungry people needed “Lena just stay with me….” I saw a woman “Sir… No, please, you’re drunk, I’ll call for Angela” I saw myself get angry “I WANT YOU NOW!!” I threw her phone and even her… oh GOD!! I even raped one of my best friends… “you hunger for women, and you got it, well, not in the convenient way, you dirty bastard” I did all that…. I was hungry….. Starving…. I still watched myself how I raped Lena….. she was begging for me to stop…. Crying for the first time… “NO, PLEASE STOP... SIR PLEASE!!! IT HURTS” I wasn’t caring… I went on… but before I can even see what happened… “I also don’t need to see this, disgusting” it was McCree, he had a disgusted face, and he told me to stand up “we ain’t done yet”


	4. Gluttony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We talk about his alcoholism and his painkiller addiction

I overindulged on something not worth…. I was a glutton, I indulged on something I never wanted… what am I? Ah yes I was an alcoholic… I went to bars… spending my whole day on one of them when things went bad… I relied heavily on alcohol to flush away the pain… I loved the mix of alcohol and painkillers. They practically kept me alive at some point, I won’t spend a day without having a single swig of alcohol and a single pill of painkiller…. This is where everything started to me… the anger issues, the sleepless nights…. I treasured the days where I was sober or no painkillers were there to support what I was feeling, I treasured those, but I chose addiction over my life. But there she was, the tiny shimmer of hope in my eyes, she was the only one who got me to stop my addiction over alcohol and drugs, I never realized it, but I knew from the very start that I was the one who needed the saving, not her “I’m glad you realized that, she was saving you from the very start. But you took her for granted, ignored her, made her cry, you truly are a despicable bastard” my conscience was slapping me at the face for doing something unforgivable to her, she was the angel that they sent to protect me, but I can’t even save myself let alone forgive myself for doing such things, but we needed to keep on going. I… needed to keep on going, if this is the only way I can open up and forgive myself, I would gladly do it just for her.  
We faded back to darkness…..


	5. Greed in Power

How much do you value something? That was the question my father used to say to me…. As a kid I would always answer “I value it with my life” and he would smile at me and express how proud he is that I know the value of things big or small, even for life…..  
Any people who had nothing would turn to something bad just to have something the desired…. They were greedy for it… as for me…. I was greedy for something… power…. I wanted to be more powerful, that I had the audacity to pull down people I became friends with, just to get that power I needed, I never sated me…. I even took the chance of making the life of people as hellish as possible… but it wasn’t enough…. I made them dance in my hand… I blackmailed people… I enjoyed the power that I had in my hands… the power to control people, the power that I can command them to die for me in a snap of a finger. “this is the world we live in, I wanted yah to know more, but the more I wanted to, the more bitter and angry I get to you” he was slapping those words to me, I am a bastard, I am a whore for power, I basically prostituted myself just to get it. “Ready to face more of those dark secrets you hold most? You have to be ready to face them all when you get to the last chapter of this book in your heart”  
We moved on fading to darkness…


	6. Glory in Wrath

Anger compels men to do such despicable horrors, “I could care less on my men, I want that person down” that was the time I had to sacrifice men just to kill one man, He was more despicable than me, but I did what I think was the best back then, letting myself kill innocent men, men who doesn’t even try to harm me, or try to take away something, I let my anger consume me, it sustains what I needed the most and that is blood, I enjoyed every bloodshed I participate in, I… I needed the feeling of seeing blood, even mine, that was back when I let it take over, it wanted out, I wanted it to feed my addiction, mix it with my alcohol addiction and there I was, the perfect killing machine, drunk both in blood and booze, I never had the moment of glory without alcohol in my side… as I was sitting seeing the horrors I did, Jesse gave me a stare down and an instruction, “This is the last circle I’ll be helping you in, Jack, the last circles are only for you, I am sorry that I can’t be there to help you, but this is your hell Jack, she prayed that I will be there to see you change, I know deep down there in your thick skull that you wanted to change, and now is that time to see if you really changed” he pointed at a large gate “that gate leads to the last circles of your personal hell, remember, you chose to continue even though you want to kill yourself” I nodded, as we were about to part ways “Jack! Remember, I ain’t your guardian angel, she just prayed that I would be the only person to save you” I progressed and as I touched the gates… I felt myself catch fire…. This was an unbearable pain, but I still progressed onward just to get to my final sin…


	7. Heresy in Belief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a short one, because I can't find a good topic of heresy...  
> FOR THE EMPEROR (ehem... I lost myself there)

As I was walking deep in the halls of heresy, I saw myself walk in the shoes of my former self “I don’t care what they say, I will do this, with our without your help” I was that man, I was following my own whim, It was the right thing, yes it was, but it wasn’t approved by the others, I followed my own religion, I never believed on anyone, but myself, I relied only on my own skills, that I was called a blasphemer by other people… but how should I know, I enjoyed sinning as much as the next people would, I had subliminal messages on my head telling me that they should not care if I was the next person doing it, I had no faith, I was a bad person, and a bad person deserves to burn…. But I can do it… I can change myself, there is still time, I stood up, while I was burning, I went on, I didn’t care about the fire that is consuming me, I had to go on… for her

Angela just wait for me, I will be there for you.


	8. Her own Violence

I got out of the hall, the door I opened led me to a forest, it was a forest surrounded by fog, the fog was intoxicating, tempting me to stay there, I saw a tree… it has the shape of a woman, a woman with wings… Oh my god it’s her… I raw towards the tree, but before I got to approach the tree, it talked… the tree talked, “J-Jack, is that you?” it doesn’t see me, but the voice… It’s familiar…. It was her, it was my Angela, I knelt down the tree “Yes, yes it’s me Angela, why… why are you in my hell?” I was crying, I saw my angel in the hell that was given to me, “I remember the times that you hurt me, the times that you were angry and I was there for you, but you were always hurting me” No… I can’t go on listening to her say these things… this is not her…. She’s not my angel… “I remember the first time you landed your hand on me, I never did anything to make you angry, I did everything… EVERYTHING, just to be your perfect woman, I neglected my own family just to be with you, I endured. Jack I endured everything, but you abused me, you abused yourself, I tried to help, but you keep on hurting me. Was it worth it, Jack? WAS IT” I was on my knees I was hitting the ground but I heard her… the same soothing voice that can put even the wildest beast to sleep, “But… Jack, I forgave you, I showed you that I care, that’s how I love you, and I would never do anything to hurt you, Jack, all you have to do is to forgive yourself, please, just for my sake, learn to forgive yourself…“ I can’t see you like this Angela; it was killing me that I see you like this, “I forgave you….” Those were the words that was revolving on my head, I was on the verge of tears, and I stood up, to hover my hand on her wooden face “you know how much I love you Angie, I know I was a bad person, and I am very sorry for all the bad things I have done to you, I… I don’t know how to say sorry, but all I can say is, I…” I can’t apologize properly to her, but my tears were the one who expressed my deepest apologies, I let out a huge cry, a cry I never held back on, “ANGELA!!!! I AM VERY SORRY” as I was crying, crying for the woman that gave me the comfort of love, the woman that was sent from heavens above to love me, care for me and give me her all, I was crying for her, I wanted to hold her, I wanted her out of this hell, but I can’t I was deep on my tears when the I saw a light… blinding light… I saw an angel, she was as beautiful as I first met her, “I know you are sorry, I know you regret everything, my prayers were answered when you cried for the first time, I know you, Jack, I know you forgave yourself, there is regret in hell, but only your regret can open the way… this is not finished” she was flying away… “Angela I can’t go on without you, I want to see you smile again, I want you… I want you back,” but she knows my job isn’t finished, “I will open your last sin… I know you’re ready, and I will wait for you my love” she went back down, before she left, she kissed me one last time… “For luck” all it takes to make me whole again was her forgiveness… no, MY own forgiveness, it was high time that I face my last fault, my Fraud with the given courage she gave me… I will face my own in that circle… I stood up, wiped away my tears, and raised my hand in the air while I tightly clench it “Time to end this” I was confident to finish what I started, with a smile, “I know you’re watching over me, and I won’t let you down” and at that point, I jumped down, to the deepest and coldest corner of hell…. FRAUD.


	9. Fraud In Me

I held my head up high, I had high hopes on what will happen, I know I had to face what I did the worse, I was the biggest fraud of all people, I hid my feelings to her, I was a traitor to my friends, I was a traitor to my brother… Gabe he was my brother, we were the same, I know that, if I could face Gabe I would forgive him, I would forgive him because he was my best friend, my brother, I would fight with him and die with him, when I got my position as the commander, I referred him over me, but they never knew what I did just to achieve that position in my work, but they all want me on that position over Gabe, he wanted to be commander but I had to be a traitor to my only friend, for a position I never deserved.  
As I was approaching the end of the cave, I saw a man covered in ice, he had the same look as I am, he was frozen, his eyes were glowing, he had an open third eye, glowing red, he was curled up while he was engulfed in ice, I approached the huge ice, and I saw a portal under the huge chunk of ice, it was covered, I tried to push but it didn’t budge, suddenly the ice started to shake uncontrollably, violently, as if an earthquake started to break it… “The prodigal son returns” it has the same voice as mine was, it was speaking to me… while the figure covered in ice’s eyes glowed, it was communicating with me… “You are back, and you should be back, I am not whole without the missing piece of me” as it was speaking to me, an appendage from the shadows went behind me, and it stabbed me at the back, blood poured at my side as I had a short time to dodge the sharp appendage, I obviously said to myself that it was trying to kill me, the shadow was commanded by that thing in the ice, it gave another attack but I dodged another wave of its attack, there I remembered that I have her gun with me, it was the only means of my defense but I had to use it.  
My battle started with a single gunfire, I was wounded at the side, as it was still whipping its appendages on me, I made sufficient damage on the appendage to let it slide back on the shadows, “Damn it… you would have been fucking strong if It weren’t for me” the figure in ice quipped another fit of rage as it started to crack… “you fucking killed your best friend, got your woman dead, and your rage here, all of those treachery of yours sustains me” the ice was breaking, as I readied myself and the only weapon I was holding, as the ice completely breaks, my form with three ice emerged on the ruins of the ice as it lunged faster as soon as it went out of the ice, I missed all of my shots on the monster, “go on, feed me your rage, you’ll only make me stronger, FEED ME MORE!!!” I was starting to lose hope, I grimaced in pain as the thing lunged one more time to hit me… and it did, I went flying far away from where I was standing, the thing was laughing loudly “I thought you know yourself, you were strong when we were controlling you, but now… BUT NOW! You will go down weak, helpless, HOPELESS” it growled, both three eyes red with anger, “you… No, WE ARE THE ULTIMATE SIN JACK! YOU ARE THE ULTIMATE SIN, YOU ARE THE BIGGEST TRAITOR, THE MAN WHO SOLD HIS SOUL TO ME” he was the devil; I lay barely conscious as he grabbed me and slammed me by the ground “Is this my end? Will I lay down here dead, broken? Hopeless?” as he was slamming me at the ground he stopped, as I lay down both hands open, the monster grew and started raising its foot, it was going to stomp its feet at me,. And it did… I was bathing in my own blood, a broken left arm bone protruding on it, dislocated right leg, my eyes half closed, if stomped again “CRASH” I was down, I met the full blow of each strong stomps again and again it stomped and punched as I see my blood on its fists it grabbed me one last time to throw me… I knew I was dead.


	10. Glimmer of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It was high time I face my monsters" but as we know, all monsters are strong, but some.... they were weak from the very beginning

My legs were broken, my right arm was the only functional part and my left arm was useless, I was thrown out of the monster’s sight, as I was mid-air, I saw my own self, I was with Angela, smiling, laughing, loving each other, I snapped back to consciousness as I saw her gun in front of me, I picked it up, futile to shoot, yes, but I still tried to shoot it, all were hit but it didn’t do much damage, “You got a useless weapon from a whore that you fucked” I didn’t listen to the monster, I shot him again and again, no effect. “was I angry when I tried to fight it” was he really feeding on my anger, the violence I had, the greed, the lust. EVERYTHING WAS USED TO FEED THE MONSTER, he never was strong, only I was making him strong. As he grabbed me, I simply smiled at the monster “Accepting your apparent fate I see” but what his eye caught was a glimmer of hope I had, “what are you smiling at” I smiled and I gave one more shot a try, it screamed in pain, “WHAT ARE YOU DOING” I fell below the monster as it was in pain, I prayed to Angela as I was panting “Angela… if you can hear me, I have… I have forgiven myself” the monster opened its two more eyes, “WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, STOP!” It kicked me, as I was sliding back to the wall “GRRR… *pant, pant* I wanted to ask for your apology, I was a bad person” another kick, “ARGHHH!!!...*cough* *cough* I know I don’t deserve you, but I know deep in your heart, you were praying for me up there I… I don’t deserve to go up there with you. I deserved here in my hell, the personal hell I created” the monster was getting weak while I was praying to Angela, I tried more shots as it was riddled with holes, as I kept on shooting, I felt that my body was standing up, I saw my broken bones and my broken leg still there, but I was standing, I felt being lifted back to my legs, I pointed the gun at the monster…. The monster decided to talk one more time “I was stronger than you, you fed me with hate, lust, violence, treachery, but why are you stronger than me?” the monster was weak as I pointed my gun at him  
“I… I will never be like you, I am you,yes, but I can change… that is why I can beat you” the monster covered its eyes as it saw a giant pair of wings, wings that was covered with light, and the light was emitting a painful glow on the eyes of the creature, as I pointed the gun on it *click* BANG! One last bullet hit the eye which sucked all the anger out of my soul. The bullet that hit the creature also emitted a radiant glow, which the monster exploded into oblivion.


	11. Conclusion and Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I went in hell, and I was in heaven, but I had to go back home, where I belong...

As the monster blew, the wings that was carrying me carried me in front of a woman that had a radiant glow, she was wearing a golden dress with a sun like shimmer, her wings were wide spread like the sky, and a golden halo was floating on top of her neatly fixed hair, she was my Angela, no… my Angel, she was the one who carried me back to her arms, as she saw my broken and worn out body, she knelt down and gave me a kiss on the lips as my wounds and broken body healed, all parts in place. “I’ve been waiting for you to say that, I prayed that I would make you forgive yourself, and you did” she shed a tear that also made me shed mine, as the wings that carried me settled on my back, I stood up “Angela, I… I loved you, I wanted to change, I… I” she motioned her finger to my lips as she said “I would never be angry at you, I would never be… I will love you even if you hurt me, both words and your hand, I never tried to run away, and I proudly carried your child, but when he stabbed me, I lost all hope."  
I cried as she continued to give me the smile that I love “I don’t deserve you Angela Ziegler, I don’t. you don’t deserve me” she whispered “you deserved my forgiveness, and you deserve my love Jack Morrison, remember that” "I watched you go throughout your own hell, just to save me, which I know from the start that I had all the right to say that I deserve you” she gave me an embrace, a mild soothing embrace that made me cry more tears than I expected, she removed her embrace on me as she pushed me down “Jack… this isn’t your time, go back… I will be waiting for you” as I fell down back to the land of the living, she shouted “I LOVE YOU JACK” as I was falling; I smiled at her and replied with a shout “I LOVE YOU…..”  
*GASP* I was panting, was I asleep while all that happened? Did I travel to hell from my dream? Was it all real? I had tracks of tears on my eyes, “Sigh….. it was all a dream” “good to see yah still livin’” I heard a familiar voice “Jesse” a friend that I went with hell, “had a good sleep I guess, I saw you unconscious” he was also the voice that I heard in my dream” I rose up on my bed, “woah, you can’t do that yet” I was eager to find Angela, I had to find her, I need to see her, “I know you had tons of questions but I’ll be here to talk” I stopped as I was only wearing medical garbs, I nodded “where is Angela?” I asked his smile broke down into a serious look “why don’t you ask her yerself pard’ner” he opened the door and a lady went in, she wore the same doctors coat, she gave me a smile, I gave her a tear, “is that how you greet your woman?” she joked, was I having another hallucination, or was the drugs kicking in and I’m just seeing another doctor, I wiped the tears on my eyes, as Jesse went out of the room while saying “I’ll be out of the room if you need me just call” the door closed, “Bu… But I saw you, you died on my arms” she laughed “Nein Mein Schatz, I didn’t die, I went on a coma for a week” her answer made me feel so foolish, “But on my sleep, I had a dream, a long dream that you went to hell just to save me, you were wearing a knight’s armor, and I was a princess that you were saving me from the monster” she had the same dream that I had, “Jack… I know you were a bad person, but I forgave you, I would never be angry at you” she sat beside me at the hospital bed as she wrapped her arms beside me and rested her blond soft hair against my shoulder, I missed her, I cried while I stroked her hair, I had a long feel of her, I wanted to make sure that I wasn’t still asleep, but I know that she was there, she was real.. I was awake, I saw a wedding ring on her left hand she saw me looking at it as she raised her head “Jack, I’m married to someone” what I heard from her devastated me, but she smiled and touched my chest “I married a man that will go to hell just to save me, I married him against all odds, against all his bad attitude, and most of all I married the man hurts me, but most of all, I married the man that had the courage to lay down his pride and say I am Sorry” she held my left hand as I saw a wedding ring on my finger. I smiled as she said “I married you the moment I woke up from my coma” she… we… we were married, I broke a little chuckle as I said “I wasn’t able to propose to you” she smiled “es ist nicht nötig Meine Liebste, you proposed to me the moment you stayed to hold me“ as our moment of clarity started to grow, she said “if you want, you can marry me again“ she winked as she tugged her shoulder towards my side, I gave her a kiss and I nodded “it might be late, but...“ I stood up without an engagement ring and knelt in front of her “Dr. Angela Ziegler.... Will you marry... Marry me?“ she didn’t expect me popping a question like that but she cried a tear of joy as she said “JA! JA! I will marry you, again, Jack Morrison“ she stood up as she led me up and gave me a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank Google translate for the German words I borrowed  
> Nein Mein Schatz - No my love  
> es ist nicht nötig Meine Liebste - It's not necessary my love/dearest  
> Ja/Jawohl- Yes  
> Nein - No


	12. La Vita Nuova

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Epilogue

25 months after that fateful day, we were back at my hometown at Indiana, as we had our first child after she lost her first one, sadly yes, the stab got her miscarried, but… I still remember the day in my sleep, the dead fetus that I saw, my first kid, my first… we forgave each other after that, but we never forget that he or she was our first kid that was denied life because of that day.

25 months ago, we were remarried, but my marriage when I was in a deep sleep was official, I wanted to marry my woman…. No… my love, I wanted to say I do while looking at her eyes, I wanted to feel her lips touch mine, and I wanted to see her be happy and content with me. 

25 months ago, Overwatch was reformed, we got our jobs back, and I was again offered a position as the commander, I agreed but on the terms and conditions that I choose my team, and UN agreed, I invited every one last people that I knew innocent, the people I trusted, and that started with McCree, the person who saved me, Lena Oxton, the person I know who despised me because of what happened before, Winston, the person who trusted me the most, and Angela, the woman that saved me countless times.

At this day this very moment, I came clean, I got the nightmares to stop, and I got my peace as I look at my son in the eye, and say “I did went through my personal hell just to save your mother” when he ask me, I… I was finally back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La Vita Nuova means A new life  
> PS: If you were reading this up to the end, tell me what I did right and what I did wrong, and I spent 3 whole gaming days to do this, so if you loved or liked it, hit me with a kudos and as always send me requests via the comments here or suggestions at https://www.facebook.com/kzer.carson   
> as always Thank you and keep on reading :)


End file.
